Intrigued
by ShishanoSakura
Summary: She aroused the curiosity out of him by her fascinating qualities; her appeal, and her all to captivating looks. The girl had him wrapped around her fingers in a few seconds. This were the first thought of him, the Voivode of Wallachia, this is what he believed Lady Seras Victoria had done to him. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Intrigued**  
Author: **ShishanoSakura**  
Rating: **M/MA+**  
Summary: **She aroused the curiosity out of him by her fascinating qualities; her appeal, and her all to captivating looks. The girl had him wrapped around her fingers in a few seconds. This were the first thought of him, the Voivode of Wallachia, this is what he believed Lady Seras Victoria had done to him. AU.**  
Couple: **Alucard/Vlad III Dracula and Seras Victoria.**  
Category: **Hellsing/Dracula.**  
Chapters: **1/10**  
Status:** Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2014

**Comments: **Bună ziua! I here present you another idea that has been swirling inside my head since I have watched 'The Tudors' & Dark Prince: The true story of Dracula, eheh, and it won't go away because I have dreamed about it all those things and I just wanted to write it!

**Notifications: **Mind you, this story plays of in 15th century, then he's already a vampire.. blah..blah, but he has taken all the power over Romania and the Ottoman Empire.

**Warning: **It says M+ so you know it. Sometimes in this story it happens or whatever, it is not that long of a story because I hate to write really long stories because then you go on and on about something.. I try not to do that also and, this is lightly with Orthodox and all those things, I don't know many of them because I myself am not religious and one of my friends are Orthodox and they have explained some of it to me, sorry if some people here are religious but I don't need flames at it!

* * *

**Intrigued**

**By ShishanoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_20th day of February,  
In The Year Of Our Lord, 1579_

_Place in Bucharest, with Earl Vod__ă, in his house – shortly before sunrise._

Me and my ladies are currently making ourself ready for our departure towards Bra_ș_ov. Proof of this is all the hustling in the great hall, there must be more then hundred people down the stairs, and most of them all need to go the same direction as us, and that is not all, even more people walk into the busy hall.

I am about to lift my suitcase when my door to my chambers are opened by some guards in armor and then someone steps into my room that I know all too well, there stands Lady Corina, Viscountess of Craiova and I see her wearing a frown on her beautiful, pale face.

"Lady Seras! You cannot sit like that, you sit like a farm girl! You will crop your gown if you sit like that again!" Her voice normally is light and soft but now it is heavy with chagrin. I looked down at my blue damask gown that fits perfectly with my eyes, I could not find any sort of crop in my gown, it is still perfectly straight.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Lady Corina," I curtsy towards her and she does the same. "And now if you do not mind, I would like to go now." the guard are coming towards me and I slightly shiver when one of them eyes me hungrily, if Lady Corina hears of this she would castrate those men and I am against that.

I pick up my gown slightly and walk out of my chambers with Viscountess Corina, as I am walking everyone bows lowly towards me, knowing who I am. Even if all those pigs stare me up hungrily I will not allow them a painful dead, I am truly against that as the child of the head nun of the orthodox church in Bucharest and as the legitimated child of the Archduke of Sibiu.

I stop once we are at the front of the doors that lead outside where my carriage awaits me and Lady Corina. I hear whispers behind me and tried to ignore them, I do not care what people think of me, but if they go too far I will have them punished lightly, I am not one of them that stake a silver stake through their arch as I know some people did, I am against it and I will shame my church for such taboo.

I feel a guard hand me my fur coat and I lay it over my shoulders, tying the strings together and set my hat good atop my head. When I nod the doors are opened and I walk outside towards the carriage that will bring me towards Bra_ș_ov.

When I and Viscountess Corina are seated with mine and her lady-in-waiting we start to move. I move the curtains lightly and see that we are moving faster than normally, perhaps an order from Lady Corina. She always wants to get somewhere fast and most before sunset because she hates to ride through the mountains of Transylvania at nighttime. We were told about creatures that swarm around the woods and they now call them 'Strigoi' it is Romanian and as I heard from the New World it stands for vampires, of course I do not believe such rubbish but Lady Corina is really superstitious.

I let the curtain go and finally notices that everyone is looking at me. I try to raise an eyebrow but fail miserably, they soon look away and turn towards the conversation.

I soon close my eyes, hoping when I open my eyes that we will be in Bra_ș_ov.

_Afternoon upon the same day_

"Lady Victoria." I slowly open my eyes and stretch un-ladylike and yawn lightly.

"I am awake, what is it?" I was lightly irritated by being awakened from my slumber, I was still quite tired after being awakened at 5 in the morning.

"We are here M'lady." I shot up and shoved the curtains away, seeing the beautiful sight before me. It was still as I remembered even if I was born in Sibiu, I always came here as a small child because my mother lived here. I looked more around and saw a huge church, so beautiful and when I looked further away shivers raked over me, there in the mountains stood an intimidating castle, the castle of Vlad Tepes. He was famous in our history, there was written so many about him but he died almost a century ago, but still his successors lived there. The one who lived there now was the grand-grandchild of him, his name was also Vlad, but nobody ever heard of him but he did organize balls but never came. The Voivode was a great mystery to all of us.

The door was opened and I looked out of the door, I did not notice that we were still moving but now we were by a castle that I did not recognize, it must have been built somewhere in the 10 years that I have not set a foot in this place.

The first one to step out of the carriage was Viscountess Corina and then her lady-in-waiting and then I came. I stepped out and immediately chills came over me, but not chills of the cold air but of someone watching me. It was scary.

I stared to walk but still felt someone watching me, I stopped and eyed the guard they were all looking downwards, not meeting my eyes, then it could not be the guards. Who then?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, sighing in relief when I saw that it was only Lady Corina with a frown on her face.

"What is troubling you, dear?" I looked around once again and was let towards a shadowy figure in the woods, I shivered.

"Nothing. I am just cold, can we please go inside?" she nodded and we began walking again, soon consumed in the warmth of the fire blazing in the hall.

Everything was done right now, my lady-in-waiting packed out my suitcase and almost kicked me out of my chambers, saying that I was her work to do the clothes and that she needed to wash some of my clothes for later, and she was right about that one thing 'later', because I was going to a ball all of a sudden, it was shocking! I have never gone to a ball, my mother was always so busy with the church and I never saw my father because they did not see each other anymore.

But now back to the current issue, I was bathing in a bath with my lady in waiting washing my hair even if I objected that I could do it myself, she silenced me and kept washing my hair with soft fingers while I bathed in warm water.

After bathing I was carried out of the warm milk and dried off and smeared in with some sort of lotion from the New World to make your skin even softer. While I was being dried of my hair was braided and turned in a sort of crown on my head, smearing it lightly with something else from the New World to make it stand straighter.

I was clothed in braies and a hose before I was clothed in a low-cut chemise, making my generous bust stand out. I was given a hose and over that came my red-blooded cotehardie, it was tied at the back tightly and a slit was at the front to let my golden-like hose been seen. I was given flat sandals with golden-flowerlike decorations.

The finishing touch was a light smearing on my face and I was done, most of the things I was wearing now on my skin were from the New World, and I must say, they were beautiful and my skin was really as soft as they say it would get from that cream.

There was a knock on the door before it was opened and Viscountess Corina came inside, looking as beautiful as ever even for her quite old age. She gasped when she saw me and came towards me, taking my hands and kissing me on the cheek 2 times, I blushed lightly and looked away shyly.

"You look lovely, my dear!" I blushed some more and looked away again, trying not to blush.

"Thank you, Lady Corina." I curtsied and she did the same to me before again kissing me on the cheek and taking my arm.

"Come, come, we need to go before the ball starts without us down the stairs." I nodded and linked our arms together. Even if she was almost 12 years older than me, you could tell we were best friends, she was my wet nurse when I was little, she would always take care of me when my mother and father were not there for me, father mostly fighting in the war and mother at the church, she was more like a mother then me then my real mother.

When we came downstairs a headdress was set on both our head, we cannot let them show our hair, it was an forbidden act that men could stare at our hair, only if we were married woman and the husband gives his permission can we take in off where other men and woman are.

The door was opened and we immediately heard the music came to a stop, everyone turned towards us and they bowed, knowing who I am and who the woman next to me was, but one figure in the back did not bow but just smirked mockingly in my direction.

_The nerve._

We both curtsied and walked towards the beginning of the room, there stood my father, Archduke of Sibiu, known by many names as a warrior who fought the Ottoman Empire. I fastened my steps a little and let go of Lady Corina her arm and let myself be lead towards my father, seeing him smile at me and I smiled back. I curtsied low and kissed his ring finger, still seeing the ring that resembled my mother.

"My daughter, welcome back." He whispered towards me and turned me around the room, I blushed all the while, hoping my braies would not be seen.

"Father! Set me down, please, your embarrassing me!" I half yelled at him, seeing him grin lightly before setting me down, I huffed and turned pink when my eyes scanned the room again and met the stranger again, I turned my eyes away fast and met the ones of Lady Corina, I smiled at her as I saw her coming towards me.

I walked towards her and gripped her hand tightly, slightly scared at the crowd in front of me, eying me up and down slowly.

"Father," I whispered softly and he turned towards me. "Yes, my dear?" I looked around the room again and could not find the stranger again, he was just gone, I shivered again but looked back towards mine father. "Can you start the ball again?" he nodded and clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention.

"Shall we start the ball now for real, ladies and gentlemen?" I smiled brightly when I saw the ladies turn towards their partner and started a light pavane and some an coranto. I always loved to dance, I even learned all the most common dances but never did anything because I never came towards a ball.

I eyed all the dancers and felt sad that no men had the courage to ask me to dance, I would understand it lightly if they were scared for my father, but he is not that scary if I am in the room, he is just really overprotective for his only childe.

"Father, would you—"

"M'lady, would you care for a dance?" I slowly turned around, followed by my father and saw the stranger from before, he was bowing lightly with one hand stretched out and the other behind his back, looking me right in the eye. I looked towards my father, asking for permission to dance with this young men.

When I got a nod from my father I took the young men's hand and he led me towards the center of the room. I gripped his hand tightly and felt an shock run through my body and my eyes met his, it looked like he felt it to and his grip tightened around my waist, we started a slow bassadance, it was also one of my favorites, how he knew it, I did not know.

It seemed we could not stop with dancing, we first danced the bassadance then came the coranto and then we did the pavane, and then again the bassadance. It felt so special dancing with him, I did not know why but I also could not get my eyes of him, he seemed to have the same thing about me.

He turned me around and back into his arms and bent down low, his breath tickling my exposed neck.

"Tell me your name, M'lady." I gasped a little when his own long curly hair tickled my neck, he was close, so close.

"Lady S-seras Victoria, Duchess of Targoviste, M'lord." I whispered softly and felt him smirk in my neck before I was turned out of his arms and turned back again, feeling the hard planes of his chest against my breasts.

"Now tell me your name, M'lord." I questioned while looking in his eyes, never stopping our dance. He grinned down at me and turned me around again.

"You can call me Vlad." My eyes widened a friction before they turned normal again, remembering that the other one did not exist anymore. He just happened to have the same name as that men. I looked him in the eyes and moved my hand from his shoulder and twirled it around his hair, smiling brightly.

"It is a beautiful name, Vlad." I looked him again in the eye and saw his eyes twinkle with something.

"You think so, M'lady? Have you not heard the history about my name?" he questioned silently before turning me around again.

"Of course have I heard, but that men does not exist anymore, and I like the name very much. If I ever bear a son I would name them like that." My eyes lost focus and wandered off in those thoughts. I was shaken from my thought when he stopped dancing and holding my small frame. I looked at him and saw him standing before me before clapping his hands.

I instantly recognized the music and blushed while eying him up and down a little.

"Would you care to dance the La Volta with me, Lady Seras Victoria?" I felt like I could just faint there, everything had stopped and the guest were looking at us.

I nervously swallowed before nodding, I knew this dance out of my head, but it was an lovers dance not just for some people who just met.

I looked him once again in the eyes and saw him smirking at me, standing there at a high length, towering over me.

The music started and the violin began playing as I danced around him, looking him in the eyes all the while, he bowed lowly to me and I curtsied. He gave me his arms and I gripped it tightly, still looking in his eyes, I danced forwards and gripped his arms tighter, letting my fingers climb his arm lightly. Twirling around while he stood there, looking me all the while in the eyes.

I sprinted forwards and his arms gripped my waist and upper arms tightly while I gripped his face lightly, closing my eyes a little. We turned around a little, me gripping his face with both hands and almost nuzzling our noses, it looked like we were about to kiss. He led me backwards, his breath fanning over my face and gripping my waist even tighter while twirling around the room.

He titled me up and gripped my covered thighs while I gripped his neck tightly, slightly afraid. He turned us around and let me glide down, I stepped backwards fast and gripped his arm again, turning around and twirled back into his arms with my back against him. He picked up my hands and set them above my head while his hands glided along my arms along my breasts towards my waist before picking me up and twirling me on my back around. He let me down and I turned around, closing my eyes briefly before looking at him again, I danced backwards, half twirling before dancing back towards him, jumping on him.

He picked me up and twirled me around again, gripping my covered thighs and back, twirling me around many rounds that I could get dizzy. He let me glide down again and tightly gripped my waist, slowly letting bowing my back and turning around before bringing me up again and picking up my arms and twirling me around one last time before stopping and letting me fall against his chest.

I heard applause from everyone in the room but tuned them out fast, looking him into the eyes and feeling a spark flowing over my body, his eyes were so beautiful, they looked red but also orange, not a common color. My breath and his breath mingled together as we breathed our exhausting, I had a light blush on my face of the most sexual dance I have ever danced, definitely when he almost gripped my breast.

He had a smirk on his face as wide as it could while he breathed, slowly leaning in towards me as if he was at the point to kiss me. I leaned in also and our noses brushed together ever so lightly. I opened my mouth lightly, about to kiss him when we were interrupted by a loud cough.

I turned around instantly while he released me from his arms, stepping backwards lightly. I looked and saw Lady Corina looking at me with a mischievous smile. I turned around again at the exact moment that he wanted to grip my hand.

"I will say goodbye for now, Lady Seras Victoria, I hope to see you soon again." he kissed my hand slowly and then turned around, strolling away towards the doors.

And at that moment I felt like I could faint.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reviews are appreciated and makes the Author writes faster.

**Comments: **Well.. I hope you liked it, you could see that there is something between the two, don't you think? And again, this is not beta-ed, so if you are a beta'er and you would like to help me out, PM me! I still need one, so yeah. And.. also again, I do not know much about Orthodox or anything, I know a little about Romanian Orthodox but not that I would say that I know everything, I am also not really religious so don't take offence in what is said in the story later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Intrigued**  
Author: **ShishanoSakura**  
Rating: **M/MA+**  
Summary: **She aroused the curiosity out of him by her fascinating qualities; her appeal, and her all to captivating looks. The girl had him wrapped around her fingers in a few seconds. This were the first thought of him, the Voivode of Wallachia, this is what he believed Lady Seras Victoria had done to him. AU.**  
Couple: **Alucard/Vlad III Dracula and Seras Victoria.**  
Category: **Hellsing/Dracula.**  
Chapters: **2/10**  
Status:** Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2014

**Comments: **Ello, even if I didn't get that many reviews I'm just so excited for this story that I have so many ideas in my head that I couldn't stop with writing, I really hope that that I can reach 10 even more reviews for this chapter then, if I have it I promise I will continue! I'm just really addicted to reviews because they somehow make me feel butterflies in my stomach.

Aa yes! I had forgotten to tell you what 'La Volta' was, well I got it mostly out of The Tudors when Henry was dancing with Anne. It is one of the most sexual dances known in the 16th, it is mostly like a dance with a lot of eye contact and groping, so you know it now.

**Notifications: **Mind you, this story plays of in 16th century, then he's already a vampire.. blah..blah, but he has taken all the power over Romania and the Ottoman Empire.

**Warning: **It says M+ so you know it. Sometimes in this story it happens or whatever, it is not that long of a story because I hate to write really long stories because then you go on and on about something.. I try not to do that also and, this is lightly with Orthodox and all those things, I don't know many of them because I myself am not religious and one of my friends are Orthodox and they have explained some of it to me, sorry if some people here are religious but I don't need flames at it!

* * *

**Intrigued  
By ShishanoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_21th day of February,  
In The Year Of Our Lord, 1579_

I was sitting in a warm bad of something, I could not see it all too well because of the poor lighting in the room. I suddenly felt hands pick up my left leg before they were running down my inner thighs, I felt soft kisses ran along my legs before my big toe was enveloped in something warm, feeling as if it was a mouth before a tongue ran through my toes, sucking on the flesh.

I felt myself relax slowly and my head lolled back on the edge of the wooden bath that I was in. I heard purring and my other leg was picked up, soft hands gliding over my toned leg, again letting a tongue lap at my toes. I curled them, feeling slightly ticklish, I stopped when hearing a growl and my eyes opened, looking where the sound came from, seeing nothing I closed them again.

I suddenly felt cool air hit my naked limbs and shivered, hoping something warm would cover me soon enough, my wish was granted fast. A warm body covered my naked flesh and I felt myself heat up again, feeling the warmth coming off the body. My hands found a way to the flesh above me and I felt strong muscles there, assuming it were shoulders I kneaded them, hearing a purr. My hands trailed circles down the flesh, feeling the muscles rippling under my hands, they began moving downwards till I felt more hard muscles and my eyes suddenly shot open, this was not good! This is a male!

I struggled and somehow wound my legs around his waist, feeling him growl more before the light began dimming more, the candles slowly going out. I felt the same soft hands as before climbing up my legs and towards my waist before they grabbed my breast roughly, my eyes widened and a silent scream left my mouth as I felt it. My back arched up and my breast smashed against the hard muscled chest, feeling now that he was really truly naked.

My hands gripped his shoulders, winding my hands in his hair, letting my find out what kind of hair he had. I rolled my head back when I felt him kissing up my neck and licking the flesh there, I moaned softly, liking the feeling. My hands returned to his hair and felt the soft curls there, also smelling the wood—

Wait what? Curls?

I pulled onto his hair and felt him purr even more, I opened my eyes and they met deep orange color that were slowly turning red. I felt my eyes widen, seeing his smirk back in place.

I was about to scream when I shot up in my bed. I breathed heavily, feeling at myself and seeing that I only had my sleeping gown on, how?

_What did I just dream about?_

I shook my head, not believing that my innocent self would dream such things, such things only lovers would do, something only married woman did with their husbands. I shuddered, not liking the feeling I got from what I just dreamed, why would I dream it in the first place? It is not that I did not like him but it just felt so weird, and also, what were his eyes doing? They were first orange but turning blood-red as if it was blood itself.

I felt shivers creep over my body at the thought.

When I was about to go out of my bed the door was slammed open, a panicked father and few guards standing there. He walked at a fast space towards my bed in the far corner of the huge room, enveloping me in a bear hug, making it difficult to breath.

"Father, please release me." He did not respond and I pouted lightly, looking at the guards who would not meet the scene before them.

"Papa, can you please let go of me?" I whispered softly in his ear and he immediately let me go.

"What is wrong, father?" I looked at him, seeing his worried expression.

"The guards heard all kind of sounds inside your room, so they were worried and got me, I was so worried, my dear! Do not scare me again like that, ever again!" I felt my face heat up when fragments of the dream came back to me, I looked at the blanket that was draped over me and played with it, to embarrassed at this very moment.

I took a few deep breaths before I felt my blush go back again, I looked him back in the eye and nodded towards him, signaling him that I would like to talk later. He studied me for a second before walking away and out of my room, leaving me alone. I rubbed my head a few times before stepping out of my bed, feeling the soft fur of an animal on the floor, I walked towards the mirror to see my hair still perfectly and tightly in the braided crown and decided to let it like that.

I loosened the bows of my sleeping gown and let it fall of my shoulders. I turned around in the mirror and eyed my naked form, looking at my breasts before at my skinny legs and at my flat stomach, eyeing my curvy hips and waists before walking inside a door that let towards a bath. I saw that it was already filled with warm goat milk and emerged in it.

I kneeled lightly, as my whole form did not fit inside the wooden tub. I laid my head against the edge, closing my eyes and recalling the dream. I was in a sort of same position by now only my legs were not being caressed by those soft but rough hands. I also recalled what I was bathing in, it did not look like water, but also not like milk, as I had seen lightly when a flicker of light came on it, it looked like some sort of juice, red juice.

I could not think further about it before the door was opened and Viscountess Corina walked inside with a grin stretching her lips. She walked over towards me and kneeled next to me, dipping her hands softly in the warm milk.

"What is it that you need, Lady Corina?" I asked and closed my eyes again, I could just see the grin stretching more on her face, see was going to tell me something that was highly amusing her.

"Oh, I do not need anything, dear. But there is someone her for you." My eyes snapped open towards her, a question clear in my eyes.

"Who would want to see me now on this hour of the day?" I had seen in the grandfather's clock that it was only 12 in the morning almost midday, it was quite early for visitors.

"Who would you think, dear?" mischievous danced in her eyes as she looked me in the eyes.

"Uhmm.. father?" she shook her head, I thought some more, "The priest?" she shook her head again, "Father Alexandru?"

"Good heavens, childe! The men of yesterday, the one you danced with, you know? Your prince charming, _Vlad_." My eyes widened and my face began heating up before I shot out of the bath, picking up a cloth and running out of the door towards my chambers, not hearing Lady Corina. I opened the door and covered myself lightly, looking around the room before my eyes met orange colored eyes.

"Aaah! Do not look! Close your eyes!" I screamed at him and tried to cover myself as fast as I could as I saw him close his eyes briefly and heard him chuckle softly. I ran through the room, trying to find some decent clothes, finding a fresh sleeping gown, I covered myself in it.

"Y-you can open your eyes now." I looked at him and saw his eyes open. He stood up and walked towards me, bowing and picking up my hand and planting a kiss on my uncovered hand. He stood up straight again and smirked at me.

"I enjoyed the show, do not worry, Lady Victoria, I have not seen anything." I hissed and huffed at him before turning my back on him, acting like a child. I felt his breath suddenly on my neck before his gripped my hands and turning me around.

"You are not that innocent now are you, Lady Victoria?" I eyed him and said nothing, not knowing how to answer that question.

"I am still as innocent as ever, Vlad." I muttered quietly, looking at our feet that stood so close to each other, my naked feet and his booted feet. He suddenly gripped my chin and brought me back up, slowly closing the distance before stopping, "What did you say? I did not hear it good." His strong accented voice raked shivers through my body and I felt myself lean in closer.

"I said; I am still as innocent as ever." I whispered now more, seeing him lean in more before his eyes opening wide and he let go of me before stepping back again, bowing. He picked my hand up and kissed it fast before walking towards the door.

"I am sorry, Lady Victoria, but if you could excuse me now," I saw him turn halfway towards me that I only saw his sideways and his curly hair. "If you would not mind, I would like to see you later this day, if you please and dance with you once again, _alone_?" I felt shivers rake over my body again as he empathized the word 'alone'.

"I would be honored, I will wait in the Blue Room." He nodded before walking at a fast space out of my chambers, I tried to listen to his footsteps but I heard no more, making me frown. I turned around the room and saw that I was alone once again and that my gown was slightly soaked and wet, I frowned once again and let the gown fall of my shoulders.

I picked up black braies and a red colored hose, I pulled them on and next came my low-cut midnight blue chemise and my kirtle, pulling them on came the last cloth and that was my gown, choosing a golden-like gown I buttoned and bowed it tight while setting it straighter. I pulled on some nice flat shoes and walked towards the mirror, looking at my hair that still sat in the braided crown. Smiling at my reflection I looked at the grandfathers clock and gaped at it, while I was changing it already passed 2 hours!

I picked up my dress and opened the door, walking down the hallways before coming towards my Father's office, I opened the door slowly and saw him signing something. I knocked on the door softly and saw his head shot up before he waved his hand towards me to come inside.

"What is it, my child?" I looked him right in the eye and smiled sweetly, coating him slowly with my sugar sweet smile.

"Daddy, my dance partner from yesterday came by and invited me to dance with him later in the Blue Room _alone_, can I?" I saw my father's eyes widen slightly before they turned normal a frown replaced itself on his face.

"Do you like him, my daughter?" I felt myself blush and stepped back a little.

"Of course not! He is just so nice, and I can talk easily with him, even if I just met him, I can only fall in love with the person I am to marry!" I defended, only hoping my father would let me go. I show him think over his decision before he nodded.

"You can go, there will be no one but some guards at the far end of the hallway." I smiled brightly and hugged him tight.

"I love you, father!" I sprinted towards the door, feeling like a small child again.

"You love your daddy as long as he says 'yes'." I heard him mutter and giggled slightly while making my way along the hallways towards the blue room. It felt at some moment as if I was walking an hour, the castle was so huge that it had more than 100 rooms and that was irritating because it took long to find your way out of the castle.

I started to run slightly and came to a halt when I saw some ladies walking towards me, I held my head high and walked as a real lady, seeing them eying me and my clothes, I could just see the jealous stares and I tried to ignore them.

I soon came by the blue room and looked for a clock, not finding anything I opened the door and closed it behind me, looking around the poorly lit room, seeing my dream flashing around my head. I looked around and saw none other than Vlad already standing there, holding two glasses of wine. I smiled at him and walked over to him, eying him lightly and seeing that he had bare arms, I felt my face heat up slightly when I saw his muscled arms.

_Must be from fighting or something?_

I looked him in the eye and saw him smirking while eying me up and down slowly, I thought I saw something in his eyes but ignored it because he gave me a glass of wine at that moment. I looked at the wine and saw that it was one of my favorite, red wine, I loved it and definitely the taste. I was about to take a nip when he walked up to me, stretching out his hand, I gripped his hand and he pulled me towards him, making me grip his strong arms but my bare hands, hoping the wine didn't fall out of my hands.

"What is wrong?" I asked him, seeing him focusing on something, I followed his gaze and I saw him looking at the door, as if he was waiting for the moment that something would disturb us.

"Nothing is wrong." I whispered and I felt him let me go and stepped back before walking towards the huge windows, sipping his wine slowly while looking at the sunset. I walked up to him and noticed how his muscles moved when he sipped his wine, it was entrancing. I sipped my drink also and when I was about to take the last sip of the wine he turned towards and gripped my waist, making me squeak.

"You still promised me that one dance, Lady Victoria." His voice was right next to my ear and I shivered.

He took a hold of me and heavy music began playing.

He walked towards me and let his hands softly glide over my arms, he gripped my hands and stretched them out above my head and laying them on his neck, softly gliding his hands over my arms till my neck and came closer with his head, he gripped my back and bowed my lowly before bringing me back up to meet him.

He picked me up softly and glided around the floor, dancing in circles softly. He turned me around in his arms and brought me back before dipping me once again and bringing me back up into his chest. He gripped my hands and turned it around my waist, standing behind me. He gripped my waist and glided softly down, on instinct I grabbed his hands and tried to bring them of my thighs, he instead grabbed my hands and let me lean backwards on his thigh in a sitting position.

He still had my hands in a tight grip, he began walking and I instantly walked forward, trying to match his movements. He stopped and titled me up, turning a circle and setting me down once again, letting me go. I stepped backwards a little but he came forwards, lifting his hands and softly gliding it over my face over my breasts and stomach, he walked around me and looked me in the eyes, he picked me up slowly and I closed my eyes as he dipped me once again and bringing me back towards him. He suddenly lifted me high in the air and let me down fast again before turning me around in circles.

I followed his footsteps but was soon lost again as he turned my back against his chest and gripped my hands tighter before lifting me on my back and turning me around, slowly letting me down, he dipped me one time and held me there as the music stopped.

I was breathing heavily, feeling my heart beating in a fast rhythm, our breath mingled together as his face came even closer to me. Our noses touched softly and I leaned in also, my nose feeling the hairs under is nose. My attention was glued to his eyes as he suddenly spoke up.

"Lady Victoria, I beg your pardon, but I have an confession to make." I nodded slowly, not moving my face as I kind of liked the closeness.

"I have dreamed about you, with not so innocent thoughts, I cannot keep you out of my mind." My breath was caught in my throat, so I was not the only one that dreamed about him, he dreamed about me. My hands found his face and I gripped it lightly, feeling him stiffen for a moment.

"I have also dreamt about you, Vlad." I whispered softly and blushed lightly, his eyes widened slightly before a smirk stretched across his face, making me shiver pleasantly. He came even closer and our noses where now brushing together.

"Do I have your permission to kiss you?" he suddenly asked and I could feel my face heat up, I opened my mouth slightly, trying to find words but I could not find anything so I just nodded. Before I knew it his lips were on mine and shivered again, kissing him back slowly.

My mouth soon opened and his tongue snaked inside, filling my mouth pleasantly as I did the same. I soon felt myself on the floor, being kissed furiously, his hands winding a way around my waist and slowly lifting the dress of my legs before gripping them and binding them around his waist. I gripped his shoulders and trailed my hands over his arms, feeling the muscles there. His hips suddenly ground down and I gasped at the sensation, my mouth came loose from his. We both breathed heavily and as I tried to look up at him he looked down at my neck, slowly licking up and down, I shivered. I felt him grip my waist tighter while licking more and more, I suddenly heard him take in a deep breath before he stood up.

I looked up at him in confusion, seeing him breathe deeply.

"My apologizes, Lady Victoria, but I need to go now." Before I could ask why he was already out of the room. I looked down at myself and gasped, I looked like I just did something very bed, my clothes were ruffled and I knew that my hair was losing its hold on my hair.

I breathed a sigh and felt my swollen kissed lips, he could kiss really good. He must have many experiences.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

Reviews are appreciated and makes an author happy.

**Comments: **I hope you liked it! The dance I used was the one of my favorite medieval series; Reign. It was the scene between Thomas & Mary. I would like to get 15 reviews in total so I hope you can give me that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Intrigued**  
Author: **ShishanoSakura**  
Rating: **M/MA+**  
Summary: **She aroused the curiosity out of him by her fascinating qualities; her appeal, and her all to captivating looks. The girl had him wrapped around her fingers in a few seconds. This were the first thought of him, the Voivode of Wallachia, this is what he believed Lady Seras Victoria had done to him. AU.**  
Couple: **Alucard/Vlad III Dracula and Seras Victoria.**  
Category: **Hellsing/Dracula.**  
Chapters: **3/10**  
Status:** Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2014

**Comments: **Ello! I'm back once again, I was happy that I suddenly got many reviews, and some of them made me laugh. And I also need to tell you that I won't be able to update that much anymore after this chapter because I need to take care of my little girl here and I need to work Monday, so I can only update in the weekends and sometimes not, hope you understand it.

And I will answer your questions;  
#Integra and Walter? If I'm fair I really don't know, I haven't set any steps for the story, I'm just writing what pops in my head, so I can't tell you that.  
#Where does it take in Transylvania? It takes everywhere, but mostly in Brasov or Sibui, sometimes in Bucharest.

And also, I try to update SM (Secret Mistress) as soon as I can, so stay tuned. I am also writing one-shots with my favorite music in.. Romanian, I have planned some comedy one-shot with that haha, stay tuned for that one also!

**Notifications: **Mind you, this story plays of in 16th century, then he's already a vampire.. blah..blah, but he has taken all the power over Romania and the Ottoman Empire.

**Warning: **It says M+ so you know it. Sometimes in this story it happens or whatever, it is not that long of a story because I hate to write really long stories because then you go on and on about something.. I try not to do that also and, this is lightly with Orthodox and all those things, I don't know many of them because I myself am not religious and one of my friends are Orthodox and they have explained some of it to me, sorry if some people here are religious but I don't need flames at it!

* * *

**Intrigued  
By ShishanoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_28__th__ day of February,  
In The Year Of Our Lord, 1579_

_Forest of Transylvania in Brașov – few minutes before sunset._

I galloped on my own private horse through the almost dark forest of Transylvania, even if it was getting dark I could still see it perfectly, knowing which ways I needed to take. I suddenly heard some a tiny mew and slowed my draft, stopping after I heard it another time. I stepped of my horse and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

I sighed and jumped back on my horse again and started to gallop again. I heard something again and fastened my space, getting scared and definitely with the sun setting in a few minutes. I suddenly heard growling and became scared for real. I galloped and did not see where I was going till the noise suddenly stopped and I slowed my space and looked around me.

_Am I lost?_

I looked around and only saw the moon shining on the trees and grass. Suddenly Viorica neighed and I was pushed of my horse.

"Viorica!" I screamed out and was met with galloping of the horse, suddenly I heard a load neigh and everything went silent. I swallowed and took the direction that I saw her galloping to, suddenly the scent of overpowering blood came to my nose and I ran. What I met there made me scream loudly, "Viorica!" My eyes widened as I saw the head of my horse laying of the body. I cried loudly to the heavens and scrambled to my feet, trying to get the horrible imagine out of my head.

I cried softly in my hands, still seeing how my horse came to her end. It was so sad. Then I heard a crack from the forest and I shivered, lifting my tear stained face and looking around me, seeing all kind of shadows coming at me.

I stepped back and felt something snake around my waist, I looked behind me and tried to scream to no success before a hand covered my mouth. Suddenly the moon began to vanish and I was encased in darkness, seeing glowing red eyes staring at me. Hissing sounded next to my ear before a tongue licked along my neck, I shivered, not from pleasure but from the file breath of the one behind me. He took a deep breath before I felt something sharp and I screamed loudly, biting in his hand and tasting blood, I kicked backwards and I heard a soft 'oof' and I was freed from the arms.

The first thing I did was run. I ran away inside the forest, trying to find my way out of the darkness that still encased me. I looked around and saw shadows moving around me and I fell towards the floor, I crawled away and screamed loudly, hoping someone would hear me.

I suddenly heard loud screaming and I felt something splatter on me, I looked around me and everything was covered in red, the color glinting when the moon came back, making everything stand out even more. I heard hissing once again and I looked upwards, only seeing curls and gasped.

"V-Vlad.." I stuttered and saw the figure before me stiffen before he started to move at a fast space. I scrambled on my feet and ran towards him before gripping his bare arms, seeing and feeling the red substance. He tried to shrug me of but I did not let him go, I stepped forwards and tried to grip his face but he looked away from me.

"Look at me, Vlad." I whispered softly and saw him stiffen even more before he backed away slowly, a hand came upwards and he gripped his hair, almost pulling it out.

"Do not look at me, I am a _monster_." I gasped at his words and clapped my hands before my mouth when he raised his head. Blood was on his whole face, his mouth the worse and some parts of flesh where on his face. He smirked and I saw sharp teeth being shown from under his lips. I staggered back and fell against a tree, seeing him walk over to me, still smirking and showing of his sharp teeth. His eyes glowed brightly in the evening and the moon was hidden again, making me only stare in his red glowing eyes.

"Are you now afraid of me, Seras." I gasped as he purred my name out and was in front of me and caged me in his arms. "Tell me." He purred next to my ear and I shivered. He feeling it as fear grinned more and licked my neck before taking a deep breath and biting down, I moaned softly, feeling my blood being sucked out of my body.

"Seras." I moaned again and gripped his hair.

"Seras." I felt him bite down harder and I screamed loudly, feeling my blood being drained from my body faster and faster before it suddenly stopped and bright light became my vision.

"Seras Victoria. I command you to arise." I shot up inside my bed and looked around, the first thing I did was gripping my neck and looking for a hole, next thing was me looking up and seeing my father standing over me with a frown on his face and his nonexistent beard. I gasped and jumped from my bed, hugging my father, he hugged me back at a moment before stepping back, making me lose my hold on him.

"My child, what is wrong with you lately? You have been making noises in your sleep and sometimes even screaming. Explain this to me." I looked him right in the eye and gulped, not wanting to say what I dreamed about.

"I cannot explain, father. I can only say that I have been having nightmares." I whispered softly and looked around, seeing the bright sun shining inside my chambers.

_Why did I dream such horrible things?_

I took a deep breath and stepped out of my bed, turning towards my father and pointing towards the door, signing that he needed to go. When he was away I walked towards the mirror and looked at myself, seeing dried tears. I gasped,

_I was crying?_

I could not believe it, I have not cried in such a long time, the dream must have been so horrible even if it did not feel like it.

I wiped my face and loosened my gown, undoing the bows and letting it fall of my shoulders. I turned around in the mirror, lifting my neck to the side to check for bite marks – when I saw nothing I let the gown fall of my body till it hit the floor and I could step out it. I turned around again and closed my eyes, stretching in front of the mirror. Shivers raked over my form suddenly and I felt as if I was being looked at, I frowned with my eyes still closed.

_Why does it feel like I am being watched?_

I opened my eyes as fast as I could and looked at the mirror, I sighed when I saw nothing and shook my head, ruffling my hair lightly before picking up my gown and folding it before laying it on my bed. I still had the feeling of being watched but tried to ignore it.

I walked inside the bath house and stepped inside the warm water, relaxing immediately. I wandered my hands over my legs, trying to clean the dirt and sweat from the weird dream. I still remembered the dream perfectly, it was so weird, why should I dream such things? Vlad would never do that to me, and.. Strigoi did not even exist!

_He feeling it as fear grinned more and licked my neck before taking a deep breath and biting down._

I shuddered and gripped my neck, remembering the extasy that coursed through my body at that bite, why should it feel so good? I was bitten by something sharp, it should have hurt so much but I only felt extasy.

When I found that I was clean enough I stepped out of the bath and dried myself of with a towel. I walked out of the bath house and chose that I would wear something different today, just something simple. I chose for a simple blue gown with golden lace and a low cut chemise. I stepped inside my shoes and tied the strings together before going towards the mirror and picking up my brush and put my hair in a braid down my back over my shoulder.

Suddenly the sun disappeared and I looked around, the candles in my room were not on fire so it was really dark in my room. I heard a creak and looked towards the room, my eyes became wide and I tried to scream but suddenly the person in front of me was gone and behind me, placing his hand on my mouth.

"Ngh..!" My screams where muffled through the hand. I felt the one behind me come closer towards my air and his cold breath waved over my ear and I shuddered, feeling fear creeping on me but also something else.

"Tu sunt veniți cu mine." I whimpered and attempted to bite at this strangers hand but before I could black surrounded me and I felt like I was flying. When the blackness had disappeared I began trashing, kicking with my feet till I heard a hiss from the one behind me and I knew I had hit him, I kicked again and a hiss was heard again and I grinned before biting in the strangers hand and hearing him yelp before letting me go and sucking on his bleeding hand.

"You who—"

"Do not talk to her like that." A gruff voice spoke with a thick accent and I wiped my head towards the heavy draped room and I saw him, it was Vlad.

"V-Vlad?" I stuttered and saw him turn around, a low grin spreading on his face. He stalked towards me and I saw my dream flash before my eyes, him stalking towards me and then biting me and bringing me extasy. I stumbled backwards till my back meet the wall and I felt arms cage me inside, I whimpered and tried to escape but the arms would not let me.

"Leave us alone." He muttered towards the stranger that I bit in the room and he nodded dumbly before disappearing out of my sight. I turned my eyes back towards the orange hues of Vlad and whimpered softly, feeling fear creeping more on my spine but also something else.

"What do you want from me?" I shut my mouth immediately, it just happened, I did not want to say anything but curiosity won over me. I felt him smirk against my forehead, nuzzling it softly before leaving trails of kissed down towards me neck, I whimpered again as my head was pushed sideward and a tongue licked over my neck before kissing it softly. His hands disappeared and wound around my waist, lifting me of the ground and leaning me more against the brick wall, winding my legs around his waist and lifting my dress slightly to part my legs more.

"I want you, Seras Victoria." His prove was that his hand crept between my thighs and lifted my dress more up so that it lied on my stomach and my inner thighs where visible to his hungry gaze. His hand crept downwards and kneaded my thighs, I threw my head back against the wall giving out a muffled moan.

"W-why?" I whimpered softly as his head laid on my heaving breasts, softly laying kisses on them and biting through the material.

"Because you intrigued me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

Reviews are appreciated and makes me very happy!

**Comments: ***cackles* How was the end of the chapter, hmm? I'm curious, I did a plot twist because I had so many ideas in my head but this one jumped out, so yeah. And.. gomen'nasai for the short chapter, it's not that much and that is because I wanted to end it like that and I want to make a little jump in the next chapter. I hope you still liked it and review as much as you can!

My next goal is to reach 25 but if it can be 30, then I'm even happier. And I will also be updating SM as soon as I can, so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Intrigued**  
Author: **ShishanoSakura**  
Rating: **M/MA+**  
Summary: **She aroused the curiosity out of him by her fascinating qualities; her appeal, and her all to captivating looks. The girl had him wrapped around her fingers in a few seconds. This were the first thought of him, the Voivode of Wallachia, this is what he believed Lady Seras Victoria had done to him. AU.**  
Couple: **Alucard/Vlad III Dracula and Seras Victoria.**  
Category: **Hellsing/Dracula.**  
Chapters: **4/10**  
Status:** Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **2014

**Comments: **Ello! I'm sorry to tell you that.. uhmm.. my computer crashed.. at the moment that I was restoring my wrong doing by SM, But.. before that happened my browser also crashed and then my mouse and.. I accidently deleted the story.. (Kami-sama.. so, so, so sorry!) But I always delete the ones in my Dox so I didn't have it there. I also wanted to upload Intrigued but.. Karma was against me :'( I hope you forgive me.

Well.. on with this story!

P.s. This is also going to be a short chapter, I am not really feeling well etc.

**Notifications: **Mind you, this story plays of in 16th century, then he's already a vampire.. blah..blah, but he has taken all the power over Romania and the Ottoman Empire.

**Warning: **Adult content.

**Intrigued  
By ShishanoSakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Four**

I peeked out of the door, looking around the soft dimmed hall. As I saw nothing I stepped out of my room and picked up my dress and ran on bare feet towards the balcony. When I came there I opened the closed doors and shivered instantly from the cold night air that hit my gown clad body and looked for the person I was looking for. I frowned when I saw nothing and sighed long and deep till I heard a crack and then shuffling and arms encircled me.

"Why are you sighing, dragă?" I gasped and my hand gripped the flesh over my heart. I turned around and playfully punched his hard chest, blushing softly when I heard him laugh briefly.

"Why scare me like that?" I muttered softly. I felt him nuzzle my neck softly and kissed it ever so slowly.

"Because, my dear, you are so easy to scare." His hands wandered further down and I blushed more, moving slightly away. I heard him groan and gripped my bottom and shoved me against me, hiking my dress up more. I gasped as I felt the rail of the balcony and gripped his shoulders, trying to muffle my moans.

"V-Vlad, w-we cannot do t-this!" I gasped out and raked my nails through his hair but that only seemed to make him want me more.

"Why? We can do this now and I will take you towards my castle and we life happily, and nobody will know." He whispered softly against my neck before moving me from the balcony rail and walking inside. I felt the wall once more against my back and gasped as I felt my warm flesh on the cool material of the stone walls.

I moaned softly as I felt the leather material under my legs tighten. He wanted me, badly. Kissed trailed from my neck till the top of my breasts till I heard a frustrated growl and then a ripping sound and I knew at that moment that my gown was ruined.

"Seras." He whispered against my neck before he stuck out his tongue and was licking up and down. I whimpered and let out a soft breath before something pricked me and I felt incredible pain before ecstasy consumed me.

I jumped awake at the dream that I constantly had, it was the same dream every time now, it would not stop. It was so irritating. I let out a frustrated growl before stepping out of the draped in red silk bed.

_Wait. Red?!_

My eyes opened wide and then I heard chuckling next to me. My head wiped in the direction it came from and I was met with glowing orange eyes that were all too familiar. I gaped at the sight before me, he was standing before me.. half naked. Half naked! I am to innocent to see this! My hands instantly covered my eyes, letting the blanket fall of me and then I realized that the cold air hit my bare breasts. I shrieked loudly and saw him wince and then chuckle again.

"Do not fret, nothing happened. Yet." He whispered the last word softly and I gaped at him, forgetting to cover my bare breasts that were huge. I swallowed as he stretched out and my eyes raked over his chest, seeing a tin trail of dark hair lead to hidden depths in tight leather pants.

I swallowed again when he chuckled and my eyes shot up towards him, he was smirking widely and winked at me before cradling his mustache in his hand in a thoughtful look till I saw where his eyes were looking at and I shrieked again picking up the pillow and throwing it at him, he did not step away and let the soft pillow hit his face making it explode in feathers.

"How dare you look at a Lady like that?!" I yelled at him outraged that he looked at my body as if he was calculating if I was good enough for him. I grinded my teeth when he only flashed me a grin.

"And how dare you look at me like that?" He asked back and I gaped in horror at him. He knew I looked at him when he stretched?

"I did not! I would only do that by my love!" His eyes narrowed before he was suddenly leaning over me and I squeaked seeing the angered look in his eyes.

"My apologies, but I have already stated my claim on you, body, soul and later heart. You will not dare to touch another men but only me." My own eyes narrowed at his statement and before I could blink there was a hot pang in the room and my hand was raised and his head was turned.

_Did I just slap him?_

His head turned back and a small trail of blood came from his lip before he licked it up and his eyes narrowed. I did the same to him and looked him deep in the eyes, not afraid of him.

"No woman has ever strike me. I will let this one pass but if you do it another time there will be consequences." I stuck out my tongue at him and before I knew it he was kissing me. I gasped and felt his tongue entwine with mine and blushed softly, feeling him leaning me onto the bed. He held himself up on the elbow so he would not crush me.

My hands clawed at his back softly, letting my nails trail over the strong muscles there. I gasped as I felt the tin sheet between us pulled away and I became aware that I was truly, fully naked under the sheet, someone must have undressed me of my clothes. He hands suddenly disappeared from next to my head and the next thing I was on top of him, feeling his hands working on my naked body.

His lips left my neck and kissed up towards my ear, he bit my ear lobe in a sensual way that made me throw my head back, I never thought that I would do this before marriage.

"You have the most beautiful body ever, M'lady." His voice was gruff and full with wanton and that made me all the more wanting him. I would just break my rules this evening and have some fun with this young, handsome men. His hands suddenly groped my breasts rather roughly and I screamed, breath coming in rough gasps.

"V-Vlad!" His breath shuddered against my neck before he took in deep gulps of breath, exhaling them on my neck making goose flesh rise on my skin but also alighting the flame deep inside me. I threw my head back and moved slightly on top of him, hearing him groan my name out.

"I-I cannot hold back any longer." I heard him take in a deep gulp before there was a sharp pain in my neck and I felt myself shot up and then a scream tore from my throat, a scream of ecstasy.

_9__th__ day of March,  
In The Year Of Our Lord, 1579_

I shot up from my bed and looked around, seeing my own blue blankets draped over my bed. I took in a deep breath before exhaling through my mouth. I yawned un lady-like but did not care at that moment, I was really disturbed about that dream. It was a dream in a dream, both very disturbing.

_Why do I need to dream such things about him?_

_He is only a friend, right?_

_**But you do not kiss a friend on the mouth.**_

A voice suddenly whispered in my mind and I almost let out a shriek. What was that?! It did not sound like my own voice so it needs to be some sort of witch!

_**A witch? Cannot think of something better?**_

I squeaked when I heard that same voice again. I was becoming quite scared now, if I heard the voice again I will scream that the whole castle could hear me.

_Is the voice gone?_

_**Of course not. I am you and you are me.**_

I stumbled backwards and fell flat on the bed, that cannot be! My mind cannot talk to me! I must be going crazy then!

_**You are not going crazy.**_

I am not going crazy but I have not so innocent dreams of a men I just met a few months ago and I am hearing voices in my head, and you call me not crazy?

Why am I even talking to myself?

No answer. Of course. Then I am going crazy.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

Review if you would, I appreciate it to know what you think.

**Comment: **Nothing special happens in this chapter.. well.. not in the end then, as I already said, I am not feeling well so it's a really short chapter. I promise that next time it will be longer, at least 2k+ words.


End file.
